4350 Wisteria Lane
4350 Wistera Lane, is an address of Wisteria Lane. It is commonly referred to as the old Huber house. Biography House Description The house is a two-bedroom, one-bath home with one living room, a small kitchen, a dining room, and an entryway. Whilst in Martha's care, the home was decorated with several ceramic elephants, placed around the house on various shelves. Felicia once called the decor of the house, "where good taste comes to die". When Andrew and his partner Alex brought the house, it was more brightly decorated with much more tasteful and expensive items. Seasons 1-2 Wisteria Lane resident Martha Huber lived in this house for the first half of season one. Martha and her husband Mason moved into the house in the 1980s but Mason died before 1990 leaving Martha a widow. Martha lived in this house alone for at least fourteen years until her best friend, Edie Britt's house burned down and Edie moved in with Martha. Edie was living with Martha until her hose was rebuilt but got kicked out sooner then expected. Martha and Edie had a fight and Edie moved out mid way through season one. Martha was coming home one night and her neighbor Paul Young helped her bring her bags in. Paul then killed Martha with a blender for blackmailing his wife and driving her to suicide. After Martha's death, her sister Felicia Tilman inherited her house and moved in so she could find out who killed her sister. Felicia was there for rest of season one but moved back to Utah in early season two. Felicia returned however, mid way through season two. She knew by then that Paul murdered Martha so Felicia faked her death and framed Paul for it. The house then falls out of Felicia's possession since she "died". Seasons 4-Mid Season 5 Wisteria Lane resident Mr. and Mrs. Addams lived on the street in this house. Their first names are unknown except that after they moved in season five, their realator, Edie Williams mentioned to Bree Hodge that "the Addam's house" is for sale. Mid Season 5-Mid Season 8 Wisteria Lane residents Andrew Van de Kamp and Alex Cominis lived in this house. In mid season five, Bree Hodge finds out that her son Andrew is engaged and is thinking about moving from Fairview to his future mother-in-law's town. Bree gets worried and buys the house from Edie Williams. Andrew and Alex live in the house together until mid season seven when Andrew becomes an alcoholic and drives Alex crazy to the point where he divorces him. Andrew continues to live in the house alone until mid season eight when he gets into financial difficulties and is forced to sell the house and move back in with his mother Bree. Current Residents-''' *Unknown '''Former Residents *Martha Huber (pre series to mid season 1) *Mason Huber (pre series to before 1990) *Edie Britt (early season 1 to mid season 1) *Felicia Tilman (mid season 1 to early season 2, mid season 2 to late season 2) *Mr. Addams (season 4 to mid season 5) *Mrs. Addams (mid season 4 to mid season 5) *Andrew Van de Kamp (mid season 5 to mid season 8) *Alex Cominis (mid season 5 to mid season 7) Behind the Scenes - This house as appeared in a number of other films and television series including: *''One Desire'' (1955) *''The Car'' (1977) *''Dragnet '' *Adam 12 Category:Wisteria Lane Category:Houses Category:Edie's family Category:Bree's family